


Рок-н-ролл этой ночью

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно случается утро, когда приходится осознать пределы собственной способности испытывать шок. Или другие, более приятные эмоции.
Kudos: 7





	Рок-н-ролл этой ночью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с целью порадовать коллег, с которыми пили разнообразно названные коктейли в день рождения Марка Гэтисса. Автор выбирал на свой вкус.

Инспектору Грегори Лестрейду было хорошо.

Объективно, конечно, ему было плохо — занятные ощущения тяжести в голове и горечи на языке вкрадчиво подсказывали, что хорошо-то на самом деле было прошлой ночью, и за это придётся расплачиваться. Но, в общем и целом, инспектору было комфортно и тепло, он лежал в уютной постели на мягкой подушке, а за талию его обнимала чья-то тонкая рука. Впечатление портило только то, что крепившееся к руке тело лежало далековато от инспектора; Лестрейд бы в данный момент не отказался от прижавшейся к нему девушки…

Мощный рык виброзвонка мобильника был лишним в шаткой нирване ещё не проснувшегося как следует инспектора. Лестрейд поморщился и попытался накрыться подушкой.

Телефон, слава Богу, звонил в беззвучном режиме — и принадлежал не инспектору. Трубка Лестрейда, будучи лишённой рингтона, вибрировала всё-таки не с такими зверскими звуками. Рука на талии инспектора недовольно шевельнула длинными пальцами и сменила дислокацию. Обладательница руки сонно вздохнула с явной досадой, нашарила мобильник, снова вздохнула и…

…сказала голосом, который инспектор предпочёл бы не узнавать:

— И тебе доброе утро, дорогая. Как тебя зовут сегодня?

Лестрейд окаменел. Голос принадлежал Майкрофту Холмсу.

Телефонная трубка едва различимо что-то бормотала приятным женским голосом, Майкрофт одобрительно хмыкал и что-то отвечал, а инспектор, плавно покрываясь липким холодным потом, искал в себе душевные силы обернуться и посмотреть на человека, с которым, Боже сохрани, спал в эту ночь.

Технически, Лестрейд оборачивался секунд пять, не дольше. Но в его восприятии процесс растянулся на годы. Пока он чудовищно медленно приподнимался на локте и разворачивал голову, в его сознании успели передраться такие циклопически жуткие образы, что Лавкрафт, Стокер и По умерли бы по второму разу от чувства собственной несостоятельности, как творцов кошмаров. Инспектор успел представить отчего-то визуализировавшуюся вопиюще лохматой мужественную грудь Холмса-старшего с наколкой «Боже, храни Королеву» среди кустистых зарослей. Инспектор успел представить собственные засосы на шее человека, олицетворявшего несколько спецслужб сразу. Инспектор успел представить такое выражение лица Холмса, что захотелось завыть заблаговременно и застрелиться, насмерть, из чего угодно.

Инспектор успел представить более чем достаточно. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— …главное — не забыть проверить канал шифрования, — слегка сонно говорил Майкрофт Холмс, жмурясь в потолок. В ответ на ошалелый взгляд Лестрейда он царственно моргнул, что можно было считать приветствием. — Да. Конечно. Алгоритм прежний. Нет, вчера всё прошло более, чем отлично — объект ничего не заподозрил…

Лестрейд ощутил, как его потихоньку начал отпускать приступ паники, сменяясь не менее сильным приступом истерического веселья. «Британское правительство», также известное, как мистер Майкрофт Холмс, покоилось в постели, как римский император на своём ложе, с поправкой на эпоху, климат и пижамный костюм синего цвета. Царапин, засосов, синяков, следов укусов или иных отметин (не считая отпечатка от подушки на лице) британское правительство не демонстрировало.

— …да, я думаю, стоит действовать в этом направлении, — говорил тем временем Майкрофт. — Передай осведомителю привет, ему будет приятно. Да. Там и увидимся.

Майкрофт повесил трубку и посмотрел на Лестрейда таким узнаваемым бесстрастным пустым взглядом, что того передёрнуло от болезненно яркого осознания того, насколько всё-таки братья Холмс были… _родственники_. Что-то из набора затаённых ужасов Лестрейда явно промелькнуло в его лице, потому что Майкрофт хмыкнул и замогильным тоном поведал:

— Расслабьтесь, инспектор, вы всё ещё девушка.

Лестрейд издал невнятный звук, который сам не смог бы идентифицировать. Мягко говоря, он не ожидал такой реплики. Хотя, тут стоило начать с того, что он не ожидал проснуться в таких… условиях. Все остальные неожиданности на этом фоне как-то меркли.

Взгляд инспектора заметался, пытаясь зацепиться за что угодно, за любую деталь — лишь бы только не смотреть на как ни в чём не бывало лежащего рядом Майкрофта. Кровать, стул, его пиджак, криво висящий на спинке, — когда, при каких условиях он его успел туда зашвырнуть?! Лучше не знать. Прикроватная тумбочка. Табельное оружие, Господи, _просто так_ лежащее на тумбочке, даже без кобуры. Журнальный столик у окна, пара книг, букет чего-то, смутно напоминавшего картинки в справочнике опасных ядовитых растений Великобритании. Стилизованная под уличный фонарь лампа…

— Пока вы в панике и не в силах возражать, — вкрадчиво ввинтился в восприятие голос Майкрофта, отчего Лестрейд невольно поёжился, — позвольте вам пояснить и напомнить некоторые моменты. Для начала — мы на одной из конспиративных квартир, адрес и владельца которой вам лучше не знать. Нет, я здесь не живу. Нет, я сюда не вожу личных партнёров. Да, у вас этот вопрос на лице написан. Нет, меня это не смущает, и вас не должно. Нет, здесь нет потолков с лепниной…

— Откуда вы про потолки… — начал Лестрейд, но наткнулся на такой зубодробительно добрый и всепонимающий взгляд Холмса, что осёкся.

— Вы здесь спите, потому что мне нужно было прикрытие, — продолжал Майкрофт, не утруждая себя взглядом в сторону собеседника. — Вдобавок, вы были слегка не в том состоянии, чтобы отпускать вас домой одного.

— В смыс… — начал Лестрейд, судорожно припоминая вчерашний вечер.

Припоминались в основном названия коктейлей в какой-то чрезвычайно разнообразной карте вин. Названия будоражили и интриговали.

— Я не буду показывать пальцем, инспектор, — холодно проговорил Майкрофт, складывая руки на груди, — но один из нас вчера утверждал, что потерял плюшевого мишку и теперь не может уснуть. Это был весомый аргумент.

Лестрейд похолодел. Видимо, «Слеза шотландца» была всё-таки несовместима с употреблённым «Зомби». Или «Кровоизлияние в мозг» надо было брать одной порцией, а не четырьмя. Или просто не стоило идти на поводу у интриги…

Где-то на этом этапе мозговая активность инспектора начала восстанавливаться, и события прошедшей ночи стали проясняться в памяти. В конце рабочего дня ему пришло сообщение содержания с подписью «М.Х.» и просьбой по возможности быстро подъехать в один из лондонских клубов и иметь при себе оружие. В клубе, как припомнил инспектор, играл забойный рок-н-ролл и подавали… разное. В обрамлении всего этого упомянутый «М.Х.» смотрелся несколько сюрреалистично; учитывая его вкрадчивую просьбу «шумно посидеть рядом», чувство ирреальности только усиливалось.

Попроси Лестрейда об этом любой другой человек, Лестрейд бы плюнул, развернулся и ушёл. В ответ же на просьбу Майкрофта инспектор снял пиджак (умудрившись как-то стянуть его вместе с кобурой, чтобы не нервировать местную публику) и послал субординацию к чёрту, рассудив, что для страны и Королевы можно и хорошенько оттянуться, если предоставляется такая возможность…

— Вы крайне удачно отвлекли на себя внимание моего объекта наблюдения, — сообщил Майкрофт, удовлетворённо глядя на выражение лица познававшего самого себя инспектора. — Даже лучше, чем следовало бы. Впрочем, факт остаётся фактом; ваше присутствие оказало неоценимую помощь моему делу: меня на вашем фоне почти не замечали. За это я мог бы вынести вам словесную благодарность, но вместо этого просто отвёз в безопасное место; надеюсь, эта самодеятельность будет понята вами правильно, инспектор.

— Мгмф, — сказал инспектор, потирая шею.

Это был, пожалуй, самый внятный звук, на который он был способен в данный момент. Холмс вздохнул и снова потянулся за телефоном, пока инспектор пытался найти способ перейти из положения «лёжа под одеялом» в положение «стоя подальше и сразу в брюках». 

— Бритва и полотенца в ванной, — сочувственно подсказал Майкрофт, не глядя на манипуляции полицейского и набирая чей-то номер.

Инспектор вяло кивнул и, собирая по дороге элементы гардероба, ушёл из поля воздействия пристального взгляда Холмса-старшего.

— Не порежьтесь, — с лёгким сарказмом прозвучало ему вслед.

Оставалось признать, что совет пришёлся кстати. Лестрейду стоило благодарить все высшие силы за то, что одно конкретное воспоминание накатило на него уже тогда, когда он побрился — иначе у него были бы все шансы зарезаться электробритвой в процессе. Так или иначе, уже умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, он выходил из ванны долго и мучительно, всеми правдами и неправдами оттягивая момент появления в присутствии Холмса. То, что Майкрофт к тому моменту волшебным образом оказался полностью одет и только что не накрахмален, не сделало момента легче.

Потому что Лестрейд очень некстати вспомнил все свои некорректные реплики, произнесённые накануне. И то, как спокойно перечислял факты Майкрофт, выдавая в лицо успевшему заказать выпивку нервничавшему инспектору: «Мне здесь и сейчас нужны именно вы. Вы профессиональный полицейский. Вы безумно привлекательный мужчина. Другой такой наживки я не смог бы найти. Сделайте так, чтобы они смотрели на вас — _все_ , а не только я. Справитесь?..» И то, как потом ехал в такси, не в состоянии сидеть прямо, почему-то уткнувшись носом в шею не возражавшего Холмса-старшего и бормоча что-то на тему понятия самоконтроля в условиях рок-н-ролльной дискотеки. И то, как его, уже до постыдного полусонного, бережно вели куда-то вверх по лестнице, мягко, но не без сарказма перечисляя ему на ухо химические аспекты воздействия алкоголя на организм. И то, как комфортно и отчего-то правильно было засыпать, напрочь отключаясь без единой связной мысли, именно в такой обстановке. Зная, что за тобой наблюдают, что тебя контролируют и оценивают каждую секунду. И совершенно не думая выступать против такого расклада.

Майкрофт, как раз застёгивавший запонку на левом рукаве, вскинул взгляд на звук шагов инспектора, и Лестрейд обречённо почувствовал, как его читают, как напечатанную очень крупным шрифтом детскую книжку.

Холмс моргнул. Молча пожал плечами, словно отметая все вопросы. И спокойно произнёс:

— Машина подъедет в течение пятнадцати минут. Успеем выпить кофе.

Ни слова о рок-н-ролле. Ни слова о вчерашнем. Ни слова о том, что успел считать с лица инспектора.

Лестрейд вздохнул с интонацией висельника-рецидивиста.

— Мистер Холмс.

— Да? — вскинул брови Майкрофт.

— Если вам ещё… когда-нибудь… понадобится, э-э… наживка… — подбирая слова, проговорил Лестрейд, снова ожесточённо начиная тереть шею. — Я просто хотел сказать: если что… не стесняйтесь меня звать.

— И в мыслях не было, — невозмутимо отозвался Холмс, оправляя манжет рубашки.

Инспектор непонимающе нахмурился. Майкрофт поправил второй манжет, разгладил невидимую складку на галстуке, видимо, остался доволен результатом, и закончил мысль, уточняя:

— Стесняться.

И спокойно ушёл за кофейными чашками, оставив Лестрейда задумчиво определять пределы концентрации безумия в этом явно сдвинувшемся за ночь мире.


End file.
